Everything Will Be Right
by Shadenight123
Summary: The defeat of Revan at the Foundry marks his disappearance. The Force works in mysterious ways, but sometimes, it might just land the right person at the right time, in the right situation, to change everything that is to come. The Force is neither Master or Slave. Revan knows this, and will endeavor to make it known once more... In a Galaxy Far Far Away...
1. Arrival

"_Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled… but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love… that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you… not condemn you."_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

"_I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps . . . but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."_

"What am I looking at?"

Revan spoke these first five words as he opened his eyes to the sound of lightsabers clashing against each other. His voice wasn't particularly flexed towards anger or curiosity. He made a query. He remembered with startling clarity the fall of the Foundry, the death of HK-47 and the Sith advancing on him.

He also remembered quoting his apprentice.

He didn't remember how everything had suddenly changed, delivering him into a room which looked perilously similar to a plasma foundry, where two persons were fighting.

To be more precise: a Jedi and a Sith were fighting.

Maybe this was all a large metaphor of his existence. Dark side and Light side fighting each other off whereas around them everything went to hell.

"Hey you! Help Master Qui-Gon!" the voice came from a Padawan slightly away from the main battle. Either his subconscious was having a party throwing strange symbolical stuff at him, or he really was in the strangest of afterlives possible.

Revan didn't look surprised. Wherever he went, no matter why, people called to him for help.

He unclasped the lightsaber from his belt.

That drew the attention of both the Sith and the Jedi, who took their distances one from the other. Revan admired the way the Sith looked at him as if he were prey, or competition. The Jedi instead kept his thoughts to himself. He did look winded, but not overtly so.

He could reasonably argue that the Jedi's name was 'Qui-Gon'. Revan let the glow of the lightsaber bath him in red light as he ignited it.

The look on the Sith turned confused, and then angry. He was thinking, with all probability, that he had come to 'aid' him or to 'remove' him for his weakness.

The Jedi's face turned crestfallen. He probably thought he was about to have a very bad case of 'Death' at the hands of two Sith.

"Don't give me that face," Revan said. "I'm a Jedi."

Those words said, Revan charged ahead, jumping in mid-air and twisting his body as his lightsaber struck cleanly against one of the sides of the Sith's own. Sparks flew in the air as Revan spun again, delivering a kick in the middle of the twin lightsaber, sending the man backwards as he called forth the force, slamming Darth Maul against the steel wall.

Darth Maul growled as his hatred grew from being so much off-balance as to suffer the humiliation of such a quick defeat. The Sith stood back up with a fluid movement, twirling his lightsaber as he now looked at both Revan and Qui-Gon as enemies. He could still take them both on. The newcomer was a Jedi, but he was nothing the Dark Side of the Force wouldn't make short work of.

Darth Maul breathed and filled his heart and mind with hate and anger, letting his emotions fuel his strength as he snarled, before charging ahead against the newcomer.

The look of relief on Qui-Gon's face was palpable even from afar as the man drew his green lightsaber nearer, quickly coming to understand that the newcomer had attracted the ire and the attention of the Sith himself. He could work with that.

The humming of sabers flashed and hit each other, and Darth Maul found his attack deflected, the swings of his red saber meeting with a similar crimson blade of equal if not higher strength. He tried brute force, but the attacks slipped to the side, bringing up sparks when the plasma within the contained force field hit the floor.

Revan's movement were firm and to the point. He struck cleanly, throwing the Sith off-balance with a series of hit aimed for his hilt, before delivering an upward kick that nearly made Maul lose his lightsaber. The moment it took for the Sith to regain his bearings —and squash the fear of losing his lightsaber— and the force fell thickly over the Sith's body.

Darth Maul froze in place as Revan clenched his left hand in a fist, before lifting the man up with the force and tossing him all the way against the other side of the wall. His twin lightsaber clattered on the ground, turned off, as the Sith fell on the ground unconscious.

"This never grows old," Revan remarked, turning his lightsaber off. "Who was the guy?"

"A Sith who was hunting us," Qui-Gon replied. His voice was even, as he closed his lightsaber and clasped it to his belt. "I must thank you," he added. "I was unsure how the duel would have ended without your intervention."

The young padawan arrived a moment later, his breathing ragged. "Master Qui-Gon!"

"I am all right, Obi-Wan, thanks to…"

Revan blinked. "Oh, Corus Drall," he said.

"I know not of any Jedi Master named Corus," Qui-Gon said softly, smelling the false words a mile away —Jedi, always nitpicking. Still, he smiled. "You have my utmost thanks."

"Don't sweat it," Revan replied. "Uhm…just asking and I know this might sound completely off…but _where_ are we, exactly?"

"This is the Theed generator complex of Naboo," Qui-Gon replied.

"How can you not know where we are?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown on his face.

"I tried something," Revan replied with a shrug. "A force technique…let's say I remember being on a space station and now I'm planet-bound…Naboo…" he turned thoughtful. "It doesn't ring any bells to me."

"Why is your lightsaber red?" Obi-Wan asked next. He really was the Padawan.

"Because the crystal within the hilt is red?" Revan replied. "They do teach that at the academy still, don't they?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said sternly. "Forgive my padawan; he is still shaken by the experience."

"It's his first time fighting a Sith?" Revan asked. "It doesn't get easier," he shrugged.

"I would assume as much…considering the Sith are gone from the galaxy," Qui-Gon began, only for Revan to blink.

"Repeat that."

Qui-Gon frowned. "The Sith are gone from the galaxy. It was a surprise to see one, but—"

"See, we've got a problem," Revan said calmly. "And I hate problems. I'm going to ask a very simple question, and I'd like to receive an answer."

"Hey," Obi-Wan said, affronted at Revan's tone.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon pacified his padawan with a glance.

"What year is it?" Revan asked.

Qui-Gon answered.

Revan took a deep breath.

He looked around, as if lost.

"I better get some fresh air."

He began to walk away, but as Obi-Wan tried to speak once more, this time Qui-Gon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Master," Obi-Wan said. "I don't trust that man."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied softly. "He saved my life. You are right about not trusting him completely, but he is a Jedi."

"If you say so, Master."

"We will of course speak with the Jedi council of this."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Outside, Revan gazed at the vast city of Naboo and shuddered. Once already, he had been 'displaced' in time. Hundreds of years had passed, and yet, again, the Force had done this to him. He wondered why. Was there a reason? He didn't know what to accept; the fact that the Force had no problems in ignoring the laws of time to move him as he pleased, or the fact that he had no control over it.

Control.

Choice.

If only the Force had left him the choice, he would have gladly accepted for the Light. Yet the Force had acted like a bully, a two-credit thug, and had thrown him ahead of his time for no plausible reason.

No plausible and visible reason, of course, but maybe it was just a matter of time before he found out.

He had given a fake name, although he did wonder how that would turn out. Technically, the fact his identity was that of Revan hadn't been common knowledge during his time as Corus Drall. The Jedi Council of Dantooine knew of the 'fake identity' and yet they trained him in the Force, making him a Jedi again.

Even if the Council of hundreds of years in the future didn't know about the fake-identity of his, there still should be records of his fake self as a Jedi.

He wondered idly if the fact he was hundreds of years old warranted now a rise in rank —last he remembered, he was a Padawan still.

He chuckled.

The breeze grew cold against his skin.

It was a new age and a new world.

He wondered how well he'd fare.

Still, everything was going to be all right…as long as he had a say in it.

**Author's notes**

**The Muse decided I had to try my hand at a Star Wars fanfic.**

**My knowledge of Star Wars is limited to Kotor 1 and 2, and barely the movies. I'll of course scurry the Wiki for stuff, but know that I really am not going to care about following Canon or stuff like that more than it will be required. (Canon Rails? WHO THE HELL NEEDS CANON RAILS!)**


	2. The Pondering of the Jedi

Everything will be Right

Chapter Two

"_Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."_

"_I am Revan reborn. And before me you are nothing."_

"_Who I am is not important, my message is."_

The Jedi temple on Coruscant was large.

It was much larger than the one on Dantooine.

Revan had remained quiet during the trip back. He hadn't needed to be convinced. He had quietly walked back with the Jedi to where the queen and a young boy were, and after the celebrations for the planet's freedom, he kept following them to their ship.

He had been a perplexed, if still admitted, addition to the crew.

"If you wish," Qui-Gon said as they descended the craft, "I won't hold you."

Revan blinked. "You'd willingly let me run?"

"If it were your desire to do so," Qui-Gon acquiesced. "There is unease in your steps."

Revan sighed. "I wonder," he looked up, to where the temple's top lost itself over the clouds. "The boy, does he hold something special?"

Qui-Gon inclined his head to the side. "You felt something in the force?"

"I felt nothing," Revan replied. "I ask because I am curious as to my displacement." He eyed Qui-Gon. "I will tell more to the Jedi of the Council." He exhaled slowly. "Is your padawan still giving me the evil glare?"

Qui-Gon laughed gently. "Do not think badly of Obi-Wan."

"I hope he still is," Revan remarked. "As long as he is stubborn, but not prideful, it is a great merit to be found in a padawan."

"Oh? You speak from experience?"

"Yes," Revan acquiesced. "I do. When a master teaches a student, he teaches himself once more," he began to walk forward. "I think I'll take a page out of my student's book and do what I failed to do a long time ago."

Qui-Gon walked quietly next to him, giving just a glance behind to watch as Obi-Wan and Anakin descended from the spaceship next.

"And what would that be?"

Revan smiled.

"Face my crimes as myself, I suppose. They never got around to it. They pardoned me due to necessity, and quite a lot of merit afterwards washed away any doubt about me. I always wondered how they would react if I had come back to face my trial like my apprentice did."

The large halls of the temple echoed the sound of Revan's footsteps. "Now it seems my wondering will come to an end."

Qui-Gon stopped at the doors of the council chambers. The council was already in session, waiting for them to present themselves. He had called ahead; now, it was the time to hear the story.

"Ah," Revan remarked. He gently moved his right hand, and the doors gently swung open. "I always wonder why the doors to council rooms must be so large."

They stepped inside.

"Masters of the council," Qui-Gon said. "I return with dire news. I already spoke at length of the situation, but—"

"We will speak of that in due time, Master Qui-Gon," Mace said. His eyes turned to Revan, and there was a judging look in his eyes. "We searched the archives up and low for the name of Corus Drall, yet we found no one which shared your name still alive within the Holocrons."

"I think after three thousand years, even a missing in action Jedi would end up being considered dead for all purposes," Revan kindly replied.

Jedi rarely lost their composures.

There were no wide eyes, murmuring, or stares. There was a contemplative silence, interrupted maybe by a badly swallowed gulp of saliva from one of the Council members.

"Do you have proof?" Mace asked. That was another thing Revan found pleasant enough; on Korribant, those times he had tried to get out of the way without fighting by claiming he was Revan, the Sith had just laughed.

At least the Jedi were doing the sensible thing and asking for proof; and he did end up transferred with all of his personal belongings that were on his body. His Datapad was among those things.

"My Datapad is probably an archaic and old piece of tech, but it still works…and if that is not enough," he exhaled. "I am sure I can find other means to prove my identity. Unfortunately, many of those come through revealing things that I am not sure you will take well."

Mace frowned. "What do you mean?"

His voice was slightly hard. "My name is not Corus Drall. It was, but only for a short time, and only because the Jedi Council decided it would be best to erase my previous memories and use me to defeat the Sith."

Mace Windu frowned. "I do not understand. You are claiming you are from thousands of years ago, but an old and still working Datapad is hardly proof. And now you claim your name is not the one you gave?"

Revan slowly folded his arms over his chest. "I did not wish to create shock with my return. So many years have passed, centuries…thousands of years, and even though my name might be forgotten, it also might not. I did not wish for my greatest achievements, and my greatest disgraces, to be brought to bear before I was able to defend myself by being here."

Yoda hummed.

"Strange words you speak," he said. "An old soul you have. Wisdom of the Jedi, but difficult to place you in the force you are."

Revan nodded. "I was a Jedi, once," he spoke calmly. "I then became a Sith. I became a Master. My student threw me down. I returned a Jedi. I defeated my Student. And I saved the Republic."

"You understand your words are those of a madman, especially without any proof?" Mace Windu said his voice hard.

"I understand that we are among Jedi," Revan replied. "I do not need to lie."

"The truth he speaks," Yoda acquiesced. "But why so vague?" he asked, his eyes narrow. "From the Dark Side, return is impossible I thought. How can you no longer a Sith be?"

"The Jedi erased my memories, and gave me a false one, when I reacquired my old memories...I understood which was the right side to be."

"Few are the times the Jedi council ever recurred to that; even fewer still are the times it worked," Mace Windu acquiesced. "And none remain in history that I recall. They are but whispered."

Revan exhaled. "I do not lie."

"Curious," Yoda remarked, "Curious and perplexing this is. The Sith are back," he said. "And yet you are here too. You do not lie, or so you claim. The impossible you say."

Yoda turned thoughtful. "The Force sent you she must have."

"Master Yoda," Mace Windu spoke. "You cannot seriously imply—"

"Lie does he, Master Windu?" Yoda asked back. "Why lie would he? A lie to benefit is made, not to condemn. A Sith he was, now no longer. A Jedi, fallen and returned. I see no reason of this a man should speak as lie. He does not feel evil, the Force in him powerful is; he is a sun, bright and warm, can you feel it not?"

"But some things are—"

"Of Sith the darkest of tales are; of immortality, of power that lulls to the Dark Side, and much more. But he is nothing of that. I did not know until now of any Sith turned back to Jedi, but he is here now. Deny this, I will not."

"Three thousand years means the Sith Wars, Master Yoda," Mace Windu replied. "It means—"

"A period of strife is soon upon us to be," Yoda replied. "And Sith have returned. Fitting, I find it, that the Force would send a Jedi, fallen and returned, to aid us."

"The prophecy," Qui-Gon said suddenly, as the council turned as one to look at him. "The boy I brought before the council to be taught the Jedi ways; I think him the one of the prophecy, the one who will bring back balance to the force."

"Interesting," Yoda said. "The Force—"

"Cannot be considered a fitting example of morality for everything that happens in the galaxy," Revan said curtly, interrupting the two speaking.

"That is distinctively not a Jedi thought," Mace Windu said, his tone stern.

"I have had more than three hundred years of time to think about it," Revan replied, "As the Sith Emperor tortured me. I have seen with my eyes the dangers of the Dark Side, and the power of the Light Side. Yet I always had a choice, and the Force did not decide for me. We all have a choice. Even in the darkest of moments, we can choose to forgive. We can choose to repent. The Force is _not_ and will never be an entity that decides by itself what is right and what is wrong."

Revan opened his palm. "I know techniques of both the Light and the Dark Side. But I am not a Sith. I have redeemed countless Sith to the Jedi, I have given mercy when asked. I have saved lives where I could. I know how to hurl lightning; I know how to draw fear out of the soul of man. I can convince a man to jump off a building; but I do not, because it isn't what I choose to do. The Force doesn't matter in my choices. _I do_."

"Himself he accuses," Yoda spoke. "And yet I cannot decide. Deliberate for long we will as the council," he added.

Mace Windu's lips thinned, as he gave a curt nod. "Yes, I think…I think that would be for the best."

The High Council leader then turned towards Qui-Gon. "About the child, we will speak more about this later."

"Your name, yet to hear I have," Yoda suddenly said, his ears perked up in eager wait.

Revan exhaled. "I am Revan."

Master Yoda took a sharp breath.

"Impossible words," he said in the end, "From an impossible man. A legend I thought you."

"Master Yoda?" Mace Windu asked.

"Of The Revan I read," Master Yoda said. "Bits and fragments, whispers and words; a Jedi, fallen Sith, a savior of the Republic once, twice, and then a disappearance, but…"

Master Yoda was rarely at a loss of words. "But believe you I cannot, not without proof."

Revan did the one thing no Jedi ever did before the High Council in centuries.

He _**shrugged**_.

"I guess I will have to prove it to you through my actions."

There was no confrontation in his tone.

He bowed his head lightly.

Qui-Gon gawked.

"Qui-Gon, escort…Revan," Mace Windu said, although the last word visibly pained him, "Out of the Council's chambers. We will deliberate with haste. Wait outside."

They left in silence.

Outside, Qui-Gon's stare began to bother Revan after a few minutes.

"So," the Jedi finally said. "You're a three thousand year old Jedi turned Sith then brainwashed back into being a Jedi who in the end accepted the Jedi path and ended up tortured by the Sith Emperor before being displaced in time?"

Revan closed his eyes slowly.

"I also freed myself and acquired a star foundry from where I began building an extermination army of droids to take care of the Sith. The Sith then defeated me, and it was then that I appeared here."

"Uhm…really?"

"It was four of them," he replied calmly. "And I fought them alone. I hurled asteroids at them."

He looked at Qui-Gon. "I can still hurl asteroids."

Qui-Gon remarkably did not comment on it.

"You know, I have to ask," Qui-Gon said softly. "How do you think it will end?"

"Do I look a threat to you?" Revan replied.

"Yes, now that you spoke of asteroid flinging, you do."

"But a threat is something you fear," Revan pointed out. "And Jedi do not know fear. There is no emotion," he began.

"There is peace," Qui-Gon finished.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

"There is no chaos, there is harmony," Revan continued calmly. Together, they both finished reciting the code.

"There is no death, there is the Force."

Revan quietly waited a minute, before speaking once more. "The original code was better."

Qui-Gon frowned. "That is the original code."

"No, it is not," Revan shook his head. "Emotion, _**yet**_ peace," he began. "Ignorance, _**yet**_ knowledge. Passion, _**yet**_ serenity. Chaos, _**yet**_ harmony. Death, _**yet**_ the Force. One must acknowledge the Darkness, in order to fight it, not simply believe it does not exist."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to remain quiet, mulling over those thoughts for a moment, before he finally asked. "Why did you choose to remain to the Light, after the truth was—"

"I like peace," Revan said softly. "And I will fight for it. An empire of Sith is an empire of war, petty cruelty and tyranny. The Republic might be the same corrupted-infested government I remember, or it might have changed, but it is peaceful." He chuckled. "To fight in order to achieve peace is quite the hypocrite thing to say."

"The Force works in—"

"No," Revan scoffed. "It is not the Force. It is _us_. The Force might be seeking balance, hurling me in the future, but we always have a choice. It is not the Force that guides my hand, but I who guide my hand through the Force. That is a mistake the Jedi do," he acquiesced. "They leave everything in the hands of the Force."

"Those are the thoughts of Sith," Qui-Gon replied.

"Why? The Sith believe the Force a slave to be bound and shackled, and it is not that either." Revan said calmly. "The true answer lies in the middle. It lies in the balance. Neither master, nor slave. Neither darkness, nor light. You spoke of a child that would bring the balance back? Then you have your answer. Balance is key. There is evil, there is good, and there is balance. Tip too much the scale in one direction and the borders blur."

He clenched his left hand. "Saving the Republic was the right thing to do. I insisted on it, and in doing so I fell. You know, when the time came towards the end, I could not harbor hatred against my former apprentice. Malak…it wasn't his fault. He knew no better. I taught him no better. It is sad, but the teacher is the most important thing a pupil needs. It is a hard task; one that cannot be taken lightly."

"Why is your lightsaber red?" Qui-Gon asked.

This time, Revan smiled softly. "A reminder; it is for me to never forget. I believe in peace, I fight the darkness, but I do so because it is my belief, my decision. That is why my lightsaber's red. I choose it thus. It's not a synthesized crystal, by the way. It really is a natural red color."

"We are taught to let go of our emotions and of our pasts," Qui-Gon replied.

"To let go is to flee, to flee is to fear," Revan replied. "You must face your past, not ignore it and repress it in a corner. The wounds that never heal are those of battles never fought," he said firmly. "The wounds of battle fought eventually form their crust, and from there—"

Qui-Gon raised his hands. "Enough, please," he said. "Please."

Revan nodded and slid into silence.

Qui-Gon's inner turmoil quieted down, as he let himself go to the feeling of the Force.

The bright sun that hit his back through the glass of the hallway was warmer than usual, as if it had actually inched closer.

The doors of the High Council opened once more to admit them.

They re-entered, Qui-Gon lightly shaken still and Revan striding with purpose.

"The Council has decided," Mace Windu spoke.

Revan bowed his head, and waited.

"You are an extremely talented Force Sensitive, whether you are whom you claim to be or not; your words condemn you as Sith, but they also redeem you as Jedi. And no Sith ever willingly came to stand trial. You are Jedi; that much is true, and your power reverberates through the Force like a sun."

Master Yoda took the word. "If who you are, true is, then time reveal it will. As a Jedi Knight, in the order I welcome you."

"Master Yoda will further test the truth of your words later," Mace Windu said. "Your knowledge of the Sith will undoubtedly be required in the times to come."

Then the Jedi Council turned as one towards Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon, please bring in the boy you spoke of."

And Qui-Gon obeyed.

Yoda's eyes narrowed just lightly at the slight shake of Qui-Gon's throat as he obeyed. There was something going on.

He'd find out.

**Author's notes**

**I am weary of the fanfictions where the Force is this big motivator/actuator. It's not true. Sure, maybe the books amplify that, but it wasn't the 'Force' moving Revan along his task, but the player. And Luke always had the choice to choose the Dark Side, rather than keep fighting for the Light.**

**It also pisses me off how apparently, believing the Wiki, falling dark is an immediate thing that happens in the span of five sentences –apparently. You see your dad dead? You fall to the dark side. You murder someone? You fall to the dark side.**

**Yeah. No thanks. The fall and the rise is **_**gradual**_**. Some events might hasten it, but you can't just wake up one morning and go from "Oh, I love and respect all life" to "MURDER. THEM. ALL. HEIL. HITLER!"**


	3. Trials of The Jedi

Everything will be right

Chapter Three

Master Yoda was small and green. Revan knew how fearsome in battle small things were. They were also harder to hit than larger foes. He wondered thus why Master Yoda had asked him to spar with him.

Jedi didn't usually find sparring a pleasant pastime. Sure, sure, they used it to train their Padawans, but generally, Jedi Masters didn't spar all that often. They trained by themselves, letting the Force guide them through their motions.

Sith sparred, a lot. They fought to the first or to the last blood; either they murdered their training partners or their training partners murdered them, if they were weak.

"Test your skills, I wish," Master Yoda had said, his voice light and calm. Revan hadn't found a reason to disagree. To him, it just felt like yesterday when he battled Sith and tried to save the Republic.

So they met in the sparring chambers of the Jedi Order of Coruscant, and after a gentle bowing on both sides, they ignited their lightsabers.

It was a spar, but what it taught went beyond the mere sparring: it taught self-control, patience, and mercy. The lightsaber could and would kill if used improperly; it would hurt and harm the training partner. That was why Jedi sparred; they were not training their swordsmanship, but their emotions.

Revan was right.

Master Yoda was small and green, just like his lightsaber.

He was also fast.

It was like having a fly buzzing near you.

It was a very lethal, very disquieting, very plasma-wielding fly.

The lightsabers met in the mettle, but whenever Revan tried to apply strength, Master Yoda would simply let the attack flow and slide inches away from him. He was water, unbreakable and ever moving.

Revan sighed as he twisted his wrist gently, redirecting a blow meant for his side.

It wouldn't have hit anyway; there was no passion, or anger, in Master Yoda's blows. Slowly, he began to feel a light Force pressure on his hand. In the middle of the battle, moving his hand just a few inches to the right or the left than intended could be fatal.

He nullified the attack, and then smiled.

Master Yoda brought his lightsaber up and held his ground as a massive wall of force pushed against him, making his robes flutter as a light sheen of dust rose from the ground.

Revan's left hand was up; it called the force by his side and pushed it in front of him like a wave. His right hand dropped his lightsaber, which began to spin and move following the movements of his now freed hand.

Yoda ducked, falling into a crawl as he held his lightsaber up and narrowed his eyes, before bringing his other hand up to counter his wall of force.

The moment he did that, the green Jedi jumped in the air, aiming to strike down near Revan. Revan's lightsaber returned into its owner's hand a split-second before, and both blades met as sparks flew.

Revan pushed the Master away from him, and both stared at one another, winded just slightly.

"Good you are," Yoda said. "Hold back, you do."

"We are sparring," Revan replied.

"From the Dark Side you returned," Yoda said. "In your actions, it reflects it not."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Master Yoda," Revan said, frowning.

"There is no passion in your moves, no desire to win. A Jedi spar, this is."

"Yes?"

"As if you never Dark were," Yoda said.

"And?"

"Understand this, I do not," Yoda said. "The Dark Side corrupts, those who fall, they change. Their actions no longer Jedi are. Power they seek, death, misery, and I do not understand. How turn back you do and not a Sith still be?"

There was silence in the training chambers. Revan turned thoughtful for a moment, and then he simply answered.

"Wouldn't that depend…on the person?"

Yoda's ears twitched for a moment. "The person?"

"Some people are brash," Revan said. "But they are not evil. Some people are prideful, but they are not evil. Some people are selfish," he added, "But they do no evil. Why should having the Force change that?"

"The Force, a great responsibility is," Yoda said.

"Yes, but how is it different from a soldier and a gun?" Revan replied. "How is it different from a Mandalorian and a blade? The gun by itself, the blade by itself, they are not evil. They can be used for evil, but they are not," he closed off his lightsaber. "The hand guides the gun and the blade."

"Slave to the hand, the Force is not," Yoda replied.

"What if the gun could speak?" Revan retorted calmly. "What if it had thoughts, and emotions? What if the blade could cry when it felled an innocent, and be proud when it saved a life from a monster?"

"Not as simple, the Force is," Yoda pointed out.

"Maybe it is," Revan replied, "And you complicate things too much," he added. "Those who choose to bow to the whims of the Force and use it as an excuse to do terrible things are not worthy of being Jedi. The Jedi is a man, he must recognize this, and understand that the Force is not an excuse for everything he does. Only then, when he understands that, can he truly call himself a Jedi."

"To the Force, we must let go our emotions. To be Jedi, serenity one must achieve."

"But you fear," Revan said gently, looking at Master Yoda. "You fear what is to come. You fear the emotions you should instead understand. You hide your head in the sand, and in doing so, you fear them and let the Dark Side softly, gently, slowly grow within you until it erupts and there's nothing left but anger, and you lash out then."

He shook his head. "Acknowledge emotions, and then accept them. If you fight them, they'll grow stronger. If you refuse them, they'll grow stronger. One mustn't let go, and neither must he ignore. He must _accept_."

"Passion leads to the dark side," Yoda said. "Slippery the slope is."

"There is no slope, Master Yoda," Revan replied. "That is where the teachings fail. There has never been a slope, a push, a pull, a secret desire to do evil or good, or anything else. There have always been men and women, human beings, twi'leks, aliens and more."

"The Jedi teachings, strong have held," Yoda replied calmly. "Lie they do not."

"But do they address the faults to correct them, or just to make sure they are not made?" Revan replied.

He clasped his lightsaber to his belt. "The old Jedi order, the one I served in, gave me a trial once. In that trial, a Jedi Padawan turned dark, tried to kill her master and then fled into a grove in Dantooine. I went there, but never did I once lift my blade in order to kill her."

Yoda's ears twitched.

"Why not?"

"Because beneath her anger," Revan said, "Beneath her hatred of the Jedi, beneath each spiteful word and each horrible strike she made…she was a scared child. She didn't need to be put down. She needed to learn compassion, acceptance, and love. She needed to find her place in the universe, her spot, and her reason to live. I gave her that chance," he brought a hand to his chest. "And she became a member of my team, when we struck at the heart of the Star Forge. She became a dear friend. She repented, and she accepted her actions and tried to redeem herself."

"Enough," Yoda said. "Enough heard, I have," he shook his head firmly. "Meditate on all of this I must."

Revan inclined his head to the side. "Qui-Gon suffered the loss of a Padawan to the dark side, didn't he?"

Yoda's eyes widened, and as he looked straight into Revan's eyes, the man nodded once. "I suspected as much," he continued. "It was the only reason he'd be hurt by my words on redemption. If…If I looked around, how many other padawans would I find, murdered by their masters, because they saw no other choice nor mean to bring them back to the light?"

Yoda's ears drooped down.

"Many, too many," he whispered.

"The child, the one Qui-Gon brought," Revan spoke. "I have not talked with him, but if he is to bring balance to the force…I'd like to speak with him."

"Ask me, why you do?" Yoda said, blinking as he stared. "Not a prisoner, are you. Free to talk to Padawans, you are."

"Even after my last words?" Revan asked.

"Because of your last words, especially, speak you should," Yoda said. "The past of the Jedi Order, we not know much of; answers you can give, knowledge lost. From the Dark to the Light, and the Force sent you. Deaf to its intentions, we are not."

"You're seeing too much in it," Revan pointed out. "You shouldn't choose me as that kid's teacher until the time where you're sure I am the best person for the job, and not just because I'm conveniently the one the Force sent through the wringer."

Yoda chuckled. "Strange is it, that your words go such ways, yet against the Jedi order you are not. Understand you, I cannot. Maybe never, will I."

"The first step on the road of understanding is to admit ignorance," Revan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

They walked out in silence, Master and Knight, their movements smooth.

"A test for you, I have," Master Yoda said suddenly. "At length, I thought about it."

Revan nodded.

"Qui-Gon's wish is for his apprentice, the child to be," he continued. "He is of a slave the son; we Jedi, our family abandon when we enter the order, but—"

"You want me to free the boy's mother from slavery to give Qui-Gon and him peace of mind," Revan replied.

Yoda's ears twitched; an amused expression was on his face. "Indeed. Qui-Gon's padawan, ready for trial is. With you, I will send. His trial, to become a Knight will be. Yours, to show me if a Master truly you are."

"Uhm," Revan turned thoughtful. "I understand."

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

There was something strange in the Jedi who had saved Master Qui-Gon. Of course, he knew he was just venting off his doubts and what not, but really, he had never heard of a Jedi with a red lightsaber crystal. The way he kept to himself furthermore and how he moved with a purpose that he could hardly comprehend…it was all off and bizarre, really.

It wasn't infuriating —no, he was a Jedi, Jedi didn't dig 'Infuriating'. Still, there was something off about the man.

The fact he would be overseeing his trials rather than Qui-Gon was also another point that stuck badly with him; but he had to let it go. He had to let. It. G-

"Is something the trouble, Padawan Kenobi?" and there his voice came through the air. He wasn't far away anyway; they were inside the cockpit of a starship headed towards Tatooine, where his trial would take place.

"I do not understand what the trial will be," he answered back.

He spared me a glance, a passing one, and then he spoke again. "You're angry your master is not overseeing your trials, right?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Apologies, Master Drall. I…"

"Revan," he replied. "My real name is Revan."

"Master…Revan," better not to ask when he had changed his name, and why the Jedi Order had found it acceptable to let him leave their custody. "I am not angry. I am just…perplexed."

"Of the level of trust the Jedi Council put in me, or of the fact you are nervous because of your trials?"

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment. "Both."

"Well, the Jedi trials are easy."

"Many fail them," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"No," Revan replied. "They fail at being decent beings, I suppose. The only way to fail the Jedi trials is to actively try to act like the worst of Sith. A Jedi is calm, collected, and always tries to help others. Be on your best behavior, and you _will_ pass the trials. If you're still in doubt, then simply never use your lightsaber to solve conflicts. That works too."

Obi-Wan blinked. "If it were that easy, training wouldn't be—"

"It is that easy," Revan said gently. "You just need to stop overthinking things. Is it something you lot decided over the course of centuries? To overthink? You don't need that. Be good. Be nice. Be happy. It's not that hard to get, is it?"

"Be…happy?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, happiness," Revan said with a sigh. "Mind you, I'm sure this probably isn't a part of any Jedi teaching…but being happy is a good thing, isn't it? So long as you're happy, you clearly aren't going around murdering innocent folks for blood or because you wish to have some sort of Force connection to the deceased."

"A what?"

"My apprentice," Revan dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand. "But the core concept remains. Act like a good person, be a Jedi. Act like a murderous and fanatical monster, be a Sith."

"You cannot oversimplify the teachings of the Jedi in such a way!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, only for Revan to look at him as if he were stupid.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not done."

"Why?"

"Because that's not what is taught."

"Why?"

"Because…are you going to keep asking me 'why' until I stop answering you?"

"No," Revan shook his head. "I'm going to keep on asking until you either realize what you're saying is foolish, or you find a way to convince me that I'm wrong. That's how a conversation works. Two sides, two arguments, the one with the better argument wins and, if the other is a mature person, the other one concedes and accepts the reality of the better argument."

"You're impossible," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"I do the impossible," Revan remarked with a shrug. "It comes to term that I should be impossible too."

Obi-Wan quieted down, looking over the console. "We're about to land on Tatooine," he said. "Last time Master Qui-Gon and I were here, we encountered quite the trouble."

"Ah, Tatooine," Revan acquiesced. "I remember their hunting lodge."

He looked thoughtful. "I wonder if it's still standing."

The spaceship landed at Tatooine's docking bay number three, and Obi-Wan was glad there would be no impromptu crash-landing.

The moment they stepped off the docks, an official looking man walked towards them, a Datapad in hand.

"The docking fee will be of two hundred credits, sirs," he said crisply.

Revan inclined his head to the side.

"We do not need to pay the docking fee," he waved a hand in dismissal towards the dockworker.

"Of course sir," the human replied, writing on his Datapad. "You don't need to pay. Have a pleasant stay in Tatooine."

Obi-Wan looked at Revan with a glare.

Revan simply looked back at Obi-Wan unfazed. "He was trying to rip us off. It was fifty credits last I checked."

"It's two hundred credits, it's a standard fare all across the galaxy," Obi-Wan retorted crisply.

Revan blinked.

"I see. Well," he shrugged. "Never paid a docking fee in my life, and I'm not going to start now. Let's go, knight-to-be."

"Y-You just can't go like that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, hurriedly following behind Revan. "You've got to fix this!"

"I do?" Revan remarked, a smile on his face. "Why don't you fix it?"

"What?"

"I said: why don't you fix it? You saw a wrongdoing happen in front of you, didn't you? Now, fix it."

Revan shrugged and kept moving. "Move along, Padawan. We don't have all day to get ourselves where we need to be."

Obi-Wan took a deep, calming breath. This was clearly part of the trials.

Clearly.

The moment he opened his eyes again, Revan had disappeared from his sight in the chaotic streets of Tatooine…just as his Credit-Chip had.

Obi-Wan most Un-Jedi-like groaned.

"Now where the hell did he go? He's impossible to work with! Really!"

**Author's notes**

**Dum-De-Dum.**

**Who really ever paid the docking fees? They didn't even give Dark Side points if you didn't.**

**Fun fact for Anon: Look at the Wiki, then come back. Indeed, Yoda does not believe anyone can return from the Dark Side. Don't trust me. Trust the Wiki.**


End file.
